


Free

by gwyllion



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Athelstan needed to be captured to understand freedom.





	Free

The urgent shouts of “shield wall” have replaced the melodious calls to prayer.

Shield raised, his fingers grasp no quill.

With his axe in place of a flogger, he destroys the enemy, instead of the sin that dwells within himself.

The scars of apostasy burn with the slice of Saxon swords.

Swift feet sink in the muddy blood. No sandal tramps a pilgrimage route.

The kinship bestowed by his beloved, unlike any Brother, means more than the bronze ring that circles his arm.

With the blood of his enemy splattered like holy water upon his face, he is finally free.


End file.
